


Is this what you wanted Doomzy?

by Doomz, KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Flirting, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Locked In, M/M, Out of Character, Public Display of Affection, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Talking, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomz/pseuds/Doomz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Vincent is Doomz' character, I will not claim their work. By the by, Thanks Doomzy. I appreciate it.Anywho, Donald Duck from an unknown universe, Jim Starling from one of universes where my works take place, and Vincent from one of the potential Negaverses that Doomz made are all locked in a room together. Read inside for more.





	Is this what you wanted Doomzy?

Donald Duck blinked a few times in surprise and looked up from his magazine. He didn't remember entering this room. The iconic Disney duck scanned the room. He was alone in a waiting room with two other male ducks, one of them looked strangely different... Donald couldn't quite place was different about him until he thought about it. The realization hit him like a truck, a oddly common accident for Don. The other duck had wings and claws and sharp teeth. 

The nearest equivalent I can figure for humans, it's like seeing another possible path of evolution where humans still had tails. In a context like fiction, it would appear mild and not that scary. Suddenly seeing someone like that in a somewhat normal setting would be likely smack something else into a person who doesn't regularly see such things normally. Donnie was mildly uneasy about this, he had seen enough unexplainable and dangerous things to not question this. He looked at the other duck, whom also had shark teeth which the default form of all cartoon ducks got a nice good look at as the duck yawned.

The sailor looked back at his magazine and hoped that this freaky waiting room was just dream. It wasn't. Vincent checked his phone for the time but immediately realized that this place wasn't right. His head bolted his head up, he didn't enter this room, he wasn't supposed to be here, there was something very clearly within his mind trying to block him from thinking about all the tiny inconsistents here... Jim Starling blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes. That's when he realized the duck sitting next to him had wings. 

Jim fumbled back in shock and fell out of his chair. Vincent jumped back, almost falling out of his chair. Donald merely pressed back in his chair and make some scared duck sounds. This all happened all at once, so there was a moment of just looking at each other in complete silence. Donald Duck puzzled over his mind but found his brain seemingly forcing him not to think about or forget tiny inconsistents that he only now started seeing. Jim Starling had no such pondering over his own thoughts and only got up from the floor. "Why do you have wings!?" Was the first thing said. 

Vincent Entestone stood up from his chair and huffed, "What the heck is wrong with you?! "Why do you have wings?" You are talking like ducks don't normally have wings or something!" The duck in which all ducks are based upon shifted his eyes about before speaking up, "They don't?" Jim Starling cocked his head to the side and asked, "What did he say?" Vincent looked at them both in complete bafflement. "He said, They don't?" Vin noted. The Oc thought he knew one of these but it was becoming increasing clear that both ducks might not even be the same species. 

At least as much as a human being from a universe where humans have tails wouldn't exactly be considered the same thing to humans without tails that lived in a world where that's the default. All three male ducks were standing and looking at each other. Between the two of these ducks there was an immediate "corkscrew" measuring contest. The one duck what didn't have carnivorous teeth was left out of this head butt. Don was glad to left out of the tension. 

He really shouldn't have counted his eggs before they hatched. They two shark toothed ducks wanted something to prove their egos, which meant fighting over Donnie. Vinnie wrapped his arm around his neck in a gesture that was balancing on friendly to flirting. Jimmy mirrored the gesture but looked into his eyes with a edging between flirting and friendly wink. Well that meant a demand of who can sleep with the guy in the sailor uniform contest was ordered. Neither of ego fueled, cock headed, ducks were going to back down from a chance to prove themself as the better. The contest was a go. 

"What's your name, Kiddo?" Jim Starling greeted with stardom pride worn on his sleeve. Donald Duck cocked an eye in confusion of the situation, why were these two suddenly being so friendly to him? He shrugged it off and told them, "Donald." Vincent Entestone knew he had to one up this move, he grinned with the most dark charm he could swirl up. "So Donald," Vin started, "Tell me more about yourself." Don shifted his eyes between the two of them. This smelled fishy somehow and he knew the smell of fish rather well. 

"What are you two trying to pull on me?" Donald fumed in distrust. The answer is, of course, their "corkscrews." They weren't going to say that, it might be a little heavy handed to ask out right. The two more morally gray birds lied at the same time, "Nothing." They glared at each other for speaking at the same time as themselves. Jim waved off concern, "It's just that we are all here in this... Weird waiting room. So we might as well get to know each other better." Vincent huffed out a breath in rage before cooling down, "Yes. We are only trying to get to know you better."

This was still smelled like fish. "Oh yeah?" Donald Duck narrowed his eyes in doubt. They both nodded, very clearly still butting heads. Vincent Entestone poked his chest, "Here, I'm Vincent and I'm from a world where ducks have wings, a world which I rule." Jim Starling rolled his eyes and pointed out, "You rule a planet? What are you, a cartoon super villain? Here, I'll tell you a more realistic backstory, Donald. I am Jim Starling, I used to play Darkwing Duck." 

Vincent scoffed, "I am from The Negaverse, supervillain wouldn't be too far off of a title." Jim spat out in sarcasm, "Negaverse? Wow, You must really truly be a cartoon villain! Listen to me, Loony Toon. This isn't your comic book universe, or whatever place you from. So step aside while the real world men have a chat." Rather hypocritical Negaduck. Then again, how would you know? Donald really wished he was outside the tension. He slipped out of their arms and sat back down. 

"Oh you don't think I'm "realistic!?!"" Entestone growled the words. Starling smuggly bit back in reply, "No, toony I don't think you are." The dictator grabbed the actor by the shirt callor and steamed, "I'll show you how "real" I am!" Starlight felt something sharply press into his lower half and looked down. The cartoon duck went wide eyed and put his hands on his bill in shock.

Goodnight everybody!! 

The End.


End file.
